


The (chaotic) adventures of Felix and Sylvain

by AetherF1ow



Series: Fire Memblem: Three (or more) Gay Disasters [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Chaos, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Exams, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Minor Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherF1ow/pseuds/AetherF1ow
Summary: Felix Hugo Fraldarius and Sylvain Jose Gautier, their (Sylvain's) friends, school, exams, relationship issues, and chaos. All in three years.Aka; Felix is a little shit, Sylvain is trying, Dimitri and Claude are great wingmans, and everyone else is angry.Takes place during Fire Memblem: Three Houses (the chat fic).
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Fire Memblem: Three (or more) Gay Disasters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606606
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Rundown and how I suck at writing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just giving a rundown of what's happening and attempting to do tags on a phone. If you want to skip, go ahead. I'm not stopping you.

Alright, since everything at this point is a chat fic, I'm actually trying my hand at writing things that are not chat fics. Basically chapter 8 of Texting My fellow Smashers, and chapter 15 of Fire Memblem, but it's the entire book.

Rundown since right now (as of January 19) my tags are being difficult:

●Sylvix centered; mentions of all other ships/characters for the most part.

●THERE WILL BE (badly) WRITTEN ANGST AND STUFF

●Still going to try and be moderately funny

●Don't go to hard on me; I've never posted something along these lines before.

●If this style of writing irks you or something, you're more than welcome to read other things/my chat fics.

●Tips and Feedback are appreciated

●Felix will cuss a lot throughout; you've been warned

●Mentions of Depression, anxiety and minor character death

●If you need to see my writing style, either go check Chapter 15 of Fire Memblem, or read through Linked via texting. One or the other. If not, then have fun reading.

●I'm physically incapable of writing over 1000 words for the most part

Ok, that's all.

First chapter is currently in the works.


	2. Garreg Mach University, Dorms, and Sylvain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix lugged his two-bit suitcase behind him. Inside, there were 3 years worth of clothing, 3 years worth of binders, notebooks, pencils (he had a habit of snapping them), and more than ten practice swords.
> 
> A honk behind him made the Navy-haired male turn around with an exasperated look. Rodrigue waved to him, a dumb smile on his face. With a roll of his eyes, Felix did what he thought was appropriate.
> 
> He gave his father the middle finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop first chapter you say
> 
> Yes yes
> 
> I'm sorry if this sucks

A mini van all but flew down the highway as a dark haired male slammed on the gas pedal, with his son absentmindedly listening to music, looking at the floor with amber eyes. The father had given up on conversing with his son thirty minutes ago, when he realized that they were late.

"Felix, I need directions!" He yelled over the boys loud music. The music abruptly halted as Felix cast a glare at his father. "Call Dimitri for me, okay?" His father asked. Felix rolled his eyes, but dialed his friend anyways. Dimitri picked up on the second ring.

"Felix? Where are you? You're late," Dimitri inquired. Felix huffed. "It's for my father. I didn't call for you," he growled, shoving the phone towards his father. "Rodrigue?" Dimitri sounded baffled on why the eldest Fraldarius would call. "I need directions, Dimitri. Can you give them to me?" Rodrigue asked, not looking away from the road as he did so. Dimitri, ever the helpful one, gave Rodrigue the directions to the University.

When they pulled up, Felix all but threw himself out of the car, ripping open the trunk and getting his bag. Rodrigue haven't even put through car in park yet, and Felix was ready to go. It hurt a little, honestly.

Felix lugged his two-bit suitcase behind him. Inside, there were 3 years worth of clothing, 3 years worth of binders, notebooks, pencils (he had a habit of snapping them), and more than ten practice swords.

A honk behind him made the Navy-haired male turn around with an exasperated look. Rodrigue waved to him, a dumb smile on his face. With a roll of his eyes, Felix did what he thought was appropriate.

He gave his father the middle finger.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

After the lackluster opening ceremony, Felix dragged his heavy bag towards his dormitories. He noticed that the three dorm buildings were color coded, with his being blue. Noticing the distance was another 500 feet, Felix gritted his teeth, and determinedly dragged the bag.

He only got 200 or so feet before the bag was taken from the other side. Felix looked up with an annoyed look, ready to tell the other person that he didn't need their help, when he realized who the other was.

The dumb, grinning face of Sylvain Jose Gautier looked back at him, his ginger hair falling into his eyes a little. The grin only widened when Sylvain seemed to notice who he was helping. "Hey, Felix. Long time, huh?"

Felix promptly dropped his end of the bag, causing Sylvain to bend over with a surprised grunt. The Fraldarius stalked over to the redhead, raising his fist. Sylvain prepared himself for a punch to the face or gut, but instead, pain bloomed suddenly in his right shoulder.

Felix's end of the bag was picked up seconds later, and the impatient tugging of it was enough to get Sylvain moving. The taller male grinned at his shorter companion, who averted his gaze with a huff. "Insatiable fool," Felix grumbled. 

《》《》《》《》《》 《》《》《》《》《》《》

With Sylvain helping out, taking Felix's too heavy bag was easier, but left the redhead shaking his arms to get the soreness out of them, plus a new bruise on his shoulder.

Felix took out a key chain, which only had two keys on it; his house key, and his dorm key. Before opening the door, he looked at Sylvain from over his shoulder. "You can leave now."

"I want to see your room, help you get set up, and talk. Can't I make it up to you?" Sylvain put his arms behind his head as he said those words. Felix's gaze deepened into a glare. "No," he said curtly. He turned around to unlock his door, nor caring if Sylvain was there. He would just shut the door on him. It wouldn't be that hard-

"Felix? Sylvain? What a coincidence!"

-nevermind.

Ingrid came sprinting up to them. Her hair was shorter than Felix last remembered. Her eyes shone with happiness. "Isn't it ironic that we're all going to the same University? Dimitri is here as well!" She skipped hugs; Felix suspected she was past that phase. "I'm assuming the lapdog is here as well?" He inquired. Sylvain snorted, while Ingrid looked awkward for a moment. "Yes, Dedue is here. We also have two commoners, and the daughter of a successful bodyguard."

Felix rolled his eyes. "Great," he grumbled. Sylvain didn't bother hiding his amusement at their antics anymore, bursting out in loud, obnoxious laughter. Ingrid flushed angrily, preparing to go on some rant about Felix's standoffish personality and Sylvain being unable to take things seriously. The Navy-haired male put a hand to his face, muffling a curse into it.

This was going to be a long ass year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done 
> 
> If this is over 700 words, I'm getting myself a cookie


	3. Byleth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix blinked at his new professor. "You're twenty one." He repeated. Byleth looked at him with those impassive eyes of theirs. "Yes."
> 
> "Since you're non-bianary, does that mean I can take you out for dinner?" Sylvain called from his seat between Felix and Ingrid. His idiocy was rewarded with two swift elbows to his side and ribcage, respectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop I think the last chapter was just under 700
> 
> No cookie, I guess...

When Felix woke up with a crick in his neck on the first day of University, he knew it was going to be a shitty day.

Coupled with the loud banging on his door, he was just about ready to kill someone. He rolled out of his bed, shrugging on a hoodie and a pair of jeans, before throwing the door open while putting his hair into its ponytail.

Sylvain's face grinned down at him. "Good morning," he greeted. Felix huffed out a brief 'fuck off', pushing past his old friend, with a practice sword strapped to his back. Class started at 11, so he had time to train.

"Felix."

"Go away, Sylvain."

"Nope." Sylvain, the ever persistent one, followed him to the training facility in the school. When the redhead continued through the doors after him, Felix unsheathed the sword, pointing it at Sylvain's neck.

"Take a hint, Sylvain. Get lost," he snarled. Sylvain opened his mouth for a response, when a girl with pink hair walked path, giggling at something her darker skinned companion was saying. Sylvain's eyes followed her, his mouth still open. Felix followed his eyes, and realized something.

"You're a philander," he said bluntly. Sylvain's eyes snapped back to him, his mouth finally closing with a grin. "Observant as ever, Felix."

Felix rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I could care less. Unless you're here to practice your lance, leave." 

Sylvain chuckled, picking up a training lance in the corner. "Alright, but only because you kindly requested," he teased. Felix shot a glare over his shoulder, which made Sylvain laugh harder.

Felix's first hit on the training dummy severed it's arm.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

After roughly 3 hours of non-stop training (for Felix, anyways; Sylvain dropped out 2 hours in), the two met up with Ingrid, who had been searching for them. "We're going to meet our new professor early," she explained when Sylvain shot her a confused look when he noticed they were going to the school building.

Felix pushed open the door, and promptly came face to face with Dedue's chest. He glared up at the taller man, who looked down at him with no emotion. "Go to your master," Felix sneered, sliding around him with a grace that only swordsmen had.

He didn't fail to notice Ingrid shooting the lapdog a particularly nasty look, and Sylvain rushing out a hurried apology, rejoining his shorter friends. Dedue's eyes followed them as they walked towards the room they'd be taught in.

The first thing Felix noticed was the professor looked no older than any of them.

Being slightly intrigued by their young looking professor, he approached the seats closest to them, only to see Dimitri in the front row. Felix promptly chose the row behind the boar. Sylvain sat to his left, while Ingrid sat next to Sylvain.

The bells rang, and the professor turned on the laptop. While it was booting up, they stood up.

"My name is Byleth Einser. I will be your professor throughout this year. And yes, I am twenty one." The class looked owlishly at their teacher. Byleth coughed. "They or them, please," they concluded.

Felix blinked at his new professor. "You're twenty one." He repeated. Byleth looked at him with those impassive eyes of theirs. "Yes."

"Since you're non-bianary, does that mean I can take you out for dinner?" Sylvain called from his seat between Felix and Ingrid. His idiocy was rewarded with two swift elbows to his side and ribcage, respectively.

Class started relatively boring, and stayed that way, until Byleth let them stand up. They made a 'follow me' gesture with their hand. Everyone else casted confused looks at one and other, following their professor out of the class with no questions.

They, ironically enough, arrived at the training grounds.

Byleth looked at a particular training dummy, noticing how the left arm was severed off. They clasped their hands, turning back to the class. "I am well aware that one of you did this," they started. Sylvain and Ingrid casted a look at Felix, who crossed his arms.

"While I do not care about damage to University property, it should be noted that if you are found out, you will pay for the damaged parts. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

Sylvain put his elbow on Felix's head, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "You're so fucked if the church finds out."

Felix slide away from Sylvain as the class went to grab training weapons. "I'm aware."

Sylvain followed him, as per normal. "I'll take the fall for you." Felix looked at him, opening his mouth for a retort, but Sylvain wasn't done. "Only I do that, okay? If you ever do that for me, I'll never forgive myself. Alright?"

Felix cast his gaze to the floor. "I don't need you protecting me," he grumbled, stalking away from Sylvain, trying to ignore the hurt that momentarily passed through his friends eyes. Ingrid looked like she wanted to intervene, but decided against it.

Felix was a lone wolf. He didn't need others protecting him.

So why the fuck did he almost agree to Sylvain's promise?


End file.
